<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chogi(wheeze) by 03hobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991333">chogi(wheeze)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/03hobi/pseuds/03hobi'>03hobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, buzzfeedunsolved!au, do i overuse the word wheeze? find out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/03hobi/pseuds/03hobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think ghosts listen to SNSD?"<br/>"I don't know, Baek. Try playing Genie."<br/>"In this house we listen to I Got A Boy, Chanyeol."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Playwright Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>....third time's the charm? LMAO </p><p>i love buzzfeed unsolved and i hate myself for this title ! </p><p>this is cross-posted on my twitter @03hobi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something blocks the sun from hitting Chanyeol as he lounges on the lawn. He opens his eyes to see that it’s a takeout box clutched in the (according to Jongdae) grinch fingers of his roommate.</p><p>Taking a seat next to him, Baekhyun excitedly spits out, “Did you know that Kilachand Hall is haunted?”</p><p>Chanyeol groans and turns to look at his friend, “By what? Nerds?”</p><p>“Just because that honors college kid spilled punch all over your shirt at that party last week doesn’t mean you get to be mean,” Baekhyun tsks. “But yeah, it’s haunted. Can we go check it out?”</p><p>Chanyeol scoffs and turns away from Baekhyun, getting ready to nap a bit before class, “Ghosts aren’t real. Goodnight.”</p><p>He feels something hit his head, Baekhyun threw a piece of orange chicken at him.</p><p>"You can’t tell me you think ghosts aren’t real!” He pauses for a moment, “and it’s 3PM. The fuck you mean goodnight?!”</p><p>Chanyeol’s only response is a loud snore.</p><p>-</p><p>A few days later, Chanyeol walks in on Baekhyun speaking into his video camera.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Baekhyun whips around looking guilty, “I figured I could borrow your camera for my blog? Please?” He tries to sound sweet.</p><p>Used to this, Chanyeol changes into a power stance (he claims it helps him resist), “No.”</p><p>“But Chanyeol—”</p><p>“No. You’re going to break it like you did last year,” he glares.</p><p>Baekhyun huffs, indignant. “That’s because you drunkenly decided you needed someone to film you walking around the roof of that apartment and that I, your even drunker companion, just had to be that someone. Honestly, you played yourself. Not my fault I nearly tripped off of the roof, you somehow manhandled me back on, and it accidentally flew down 8 stories.” He crosses his arms, glaring back at his roommate. “But you know, it’s okay. Next time just let me die, I guess!”</p><p>Chanyeol’s stance falters. “Okay. On one condition.”</p><p>“Name it.”</p><p>Chanyeol rubs his temples, annoyed at how quick he was to give in. “I’m the only one filming.”</p><p>Baekhyun jumps up to hug him, accidentally tossing the camera up into the air in the process.</p><p>Chanyeol swears he’s never dived so fast in his life.</p><p>-</p><p>They find themselves in front of Kilachand Hall later that night.</p><p>“Okay, so I did some more research on this place and I was thinking that I should share it on camera instead of typing it out to make the video more interesting?”</p><p>“Meaning you want to actually have some content that isn’t you running around in the dark like an idiot?”</p><p>Baekhyun bristles, “Shut—”</p><p>“Up.” Chanyeol starts laughing. “Okay, sounds good. Let’s go find your ghost.”</p><p>He gets the camera ready and begins to count down with his fingers before giving Baekhyun the cue to start.</p><p>“We’re standing here in front of Kilachand Hall, where famous playwright Eugene O’Neill spent his final days. Before he took up residence here, however, the building had gone through a few owners. Let’s take a brief look at its history. </p><p>It was first bought as a hotel for the Sheraton chain,” he gestures to the words “The Sheraton” on the doorway of the building, “as evident by the engraving you can see above me.”</p><p>“Yeah, way way above you.” Chanyeol quips from behind the camera.</p><p>Baekhyun takes a deep breath, ignoring him. “As I was saying, a few years later the building was bought by the Sonnabend family, the current owners of the Sonesta hotel chain, who renamed it as The Shelton.”</p><p>“Wow, so creative. They changed two letters. What icons.”</p><p>Baekhyun snorts. “O’Neill lived here during the building’s time as the Shelton. BU bought the building and converted it to a women’s dorm in 1954 and kept the name: Shelton Hall. It wasn’t renamed Kilachand until seven years ago. Let’s go inside?”</p><p>The boys swipe into the building and call for an elevator. Still filming, Chanyeol points the camera back at Baekhyun.</p><p>Noticing him, Baekhyun grins. “Hey Chanyeol, make sure you get my good side.”</p><p>“Okay.” Chanyeol moves to face away from Baekhyun, effectively kicking him out of the shot. “There we go. Your best side.”</p><p>Baekhyun throws his ID at Chanyeol. (It doesn’t hit him).</p><p>As they reach the fourth floor, Baekhyun readies himself to continue.</p><p>“Okay. So this is the fourth floor of Kilachand Hall. It’s now known as the writer’s corridor as a sort of homage to O’Neill. He lived on this floor and died of what they believe was Parkinson’s in room 405.</p><p>Let’s see if we can get in there and communicate with him.”</p><p>“Dude,” Chanyeol puts the camera down, confused. “People live there.”</p><p>Baekhyun blinks. “Right… let's just go stand in front of it.”</p><p>Chanyeol shakes his head and points the camera back at him.</p><p>“It is said that O’Neill’s final words were ‘born in a hotel room and goddammit, died in a hotel room.’”</p><p>“Hey. Why does that sound like it would be Zack or Cody’s last words in Suite Life if it were some edgy drama?” Chanyeol questions.</p><p>Baekhyun starts (wheezing), “Oh my god.”</p><p>“You hear that Eugene?” Chanyeol starts, “You could’ve been a twin on Disney Channel.”</p><p>(Wheeze).</p><p>-</p><p>“So Baek, how exactly were you planning on catching this ghost on video? Did you bring any ghost hunting equipment or some shit?”</p><p>“Um… No… I was just hoping he’d show up…” He shrugs.</p><p>Chanyeol groans, “Please tell me you at least have ghost stories or something so this isn’t a total waste.”</p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t believe in ghosts,” Baekhyun smirks, speaking over Chanyeol's faint "I don't." “But yeah, I have some stories.” Baekhyun’s tone becomes more serious as he readies himself to continue. </p><p>“They say O’Neill’s spirit still haunts this hall today. Strange occurrences have been reported by students since the dorm’s opening. Reports of the elevator doors claim that they open on the fourth floor without being called or that the elevators will bypass the floor entirely and open at the fifth instead. Also, as you may or may not have noticed, the lights on this floor are much dimmer than the rest of the building, but—” </p><p>Chanyeol speaks up from behind the camera, “You realize that can all just be faulty wiring, right?” </p><p>“No. They’ve had people come to fix it multiple times apparently. Nothing’s worked. Even one student claimed that her bathroom light wouldn’t turn on until she yelled, ‘Damn it, Eugene, turn it on.’ It’s crazy. There have also been reports of knocks on the doors to rooms at night, all throughout the floor.”</p><p>Chanyeol perks up, “Oh my god, Baek. What if he’s a ONCE? Like, knock knock knock knock<br/>
knock on my door?” He starts (wheezing).</p><p>Baekhyun just looks at him and takes a deep breath. "Think about the blog, Baek. All of this is for the blog."</p><p>-</p><p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun make their way back down to the first floor a few minutes later, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevator.</p><p>“Oh!” Baekhyun shouts out. “Before we leave I have two more stories.”</p><p>Chanyeol whines and turns the camera back on, grumbling to himself that the video will be shaky.</p><p>“Another two reports claim that O’Neill interacts with the students on occasion.” Baekhyun starts, “One claimed that O’Neill didn’t like her roommate, and whenever she attempted to walk into a room first, the door would slam shut on her. What she did to piss him off? They still don’t know.”</p><p>"Maybe she was a THRICE.” Baekhyun chokes and trips down a few steps. Chanyeol starts (wheezing). He turns the camera away from Baekhyun on the floor to himself, still laughing, “and that, is the end of our coverage of Kilachand Hall. Bye ghosts nerds… or is it nerd ghosts?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Curse of Dudleytown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chanyeol picks at his fries, contemplating how sad he must look sitting alone in McDonalds with a Happy Meal. He hears the doors open and looks up to see Baekhyun finally running through them.</p><p>“Chanyeol, so I looked up this place called Dudleytown and-”</p><p>"Let me guess, you’re going there for your blog. Hello to you too, Baekhyun.” He interrupts, playing with the Pikachu toy that came in the meal. “Oh, wow was my day? Thanks for asking! It was actually pretty boring, I think I failed my--”</p><p>“Stop. And no, I’m not. We are.” Baekhyun pumps his first in the air, "Gotta give the people what they want, Chanyeol!”</p><p>Chanyeol attempts to interrupt again with a “what people,” but Baekhyun beats him to it. Apparently they had gathered a small following at the university after their failed coverage of Kilachand Hall. Go figure.</p><p>He puts Pikachu down and grabs a nugget, “Fuck it. Alright, so where’s this Dudleytown?”</p><p>-</p><p>“Baekhyun, I don’t think this is legal…“ Chanyeol hesitates, “Are you sure we can’t just go through the entrance?”</p><p>“Chill, this is how they said to get in online. If we left the car at the entrance and tried to hop it, we’d get arrested. You saw the no entry sign.”</p><p>Baekhyun waves his hand in the air dismissively, “Anyways, is the camera ready? I’m going to give some facts while we’re still on the trail.”</p><p>Chanyeol sighs but gives Baekhyun the O.K. to start, and he shifts to face the camera.</p><p>“So, this week we decided to venture to Connecticut and visit Dudleytown. Settled by a group of farmers in the 1700s, the town had a short lifespan— it was abandoned by the 1800s. Interestingly enough, it never actually became an official town either. It was just land that a group of people owned.” Baekhyun’s tone changes, becoming more dark. “However, this so-called town of just 100 years comes with a curse.”</p><p>“DUN DUN DUN,” Chanyeol loudly interjects, laughing.</p><p>Baekhyun loses his composure and starts (wheezing), “Chanyeol!”</p><p>“I’m helping you add dramatic effect.” He deadpans behind the camera.</p><p>“Oh my god. Okay. Anyways, so this curse—”</p><p>“Please tell me you appreciated my dramatic effect.”</p><p>Baekhyun throws a rock at Chanyeol.</p><p>-</p><p>“Before we enter the outskirts of Dudleytown and the sun sets, let me give you a few details about the curse.” Baekhyun pauses for a second, then continues on, “This curse originates in England with the beheading of Edmund Dudley, a conspirator against the crown of Henry VII, and was passed on to his descendants. These descendants are supposedly the settlers of—”</p><p>“CATAN?”</p><p>“No, Chanyeol. Of Dudleytown. However, this is widely disputed due to no viable link being found by historians between Edmund Dudley and the Dudley brothers, the farmers that settled the town.”</p><p>Chanyeol furrows his brows, “So then why bring it up?”</p><p>“That’s the thing,” Baekhyun says excitedly, snapping his fingers. </p><p>“There are a few recorded manifestations of this curse. The first is that one of the Dudley brothers went insane shortly after founding the town. They also say that a woman got struck by lightning when she was on her front porch. Another is about a family that lived here. People claim that this man saw his entire family succumb to the curse. His wife went first, dying of tuberculosis. Then, his kids went missing. After that, his house burnt down.”</p><p>“Damn, sounds like he was just down on his luck. Poor dude.”</p><p>"Would you walk into the woods and never come back out because you were just ‘down on your luck’?” Baekhyun questions him.</p><p>“What. You mean to tell me, he just gave up and walked into the woods for forever?” Chanyeol’s face shifts from incredulous to reverent, “Woah.”</p><p>Baekhyun nods repeatedly, (wheezing) again, “Yeah.”</p><p>-</p><p>Now that they’ve entered what Baekhyun called “The Heart of Dudleytown,” Chanyeol looks around in confusion. All that’s left of the town is a bunch of cellar holes, various marks of graffiti, and lots of rubble.</p><p>“Baek, did you bring us to another state to look at a pile of rocks?”</p><p>“A pile of cursed rocks?” Baekhyun tries his best to smile. Chanyeol’s going to kill him. “You know, I read about a couple that brought a rock home when they visited,” he continues, trying to save himself. “They left it in the trunk of their car and weird shit started happening. Photos they took came out hazy, they saw orbs in many of the pictures, and their car broke down like four times!” Baekhyun flails.</p><p>“They even said that when they left the rock in their friend’s backyard, their friend’s apartment got raided a week later and… what are you doing?”</p><p>Chanyeol zips up his backpack, “showing you that’s bullshit.”</p><p>“Oh my god! Chanyeol, put them back! I don’t want to die!” Baekhyun flings himself at Chanyeol and causes him to almost drop the camera. He manages to catch it, but Baekhyun has the backpack in his hands by the time he looks back towards him.</p><p>While he empties the bag and throws the rocks (admittedly not very far) away from them, Baekhyun goes on, “As I was saying. Weird shit happened. Someone else said that they found a dead horse here.” He shrugs. “You know, the usual.”</p><p>"Ah yes, how normal.” Chanyeol nods, nonplussed.</p><p>A pregnant pause ensues, then they both start (wheezing).</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey, why don’t we take turns and stand in a cellar hole for two minutes without lights?” Chanyeol asks, playing with the camera. They had taken a short break from filming.</p><p>Baekhyun freezes and stares at him like a deer in the headlights, “How about we don’t?”</p><p>“Come on,” Chanyeol makes his voice high-pitched, “we gotta give the people what they want, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“I hate you. Okay, I’ll do it. Set up the camera?”</p><p>Even at the start of Baekhyun’s two minutes, Chanyeol can already hear his breathing pick up. Deciding to mess with the “big baby,” he slowly walks toward the cellar hole Baekhyun is in and begins to stomp around.</p><p>“Chanyeol… is that you?” Silence. </p><p>“Oh god, oh god okay,” Baekhyun takes a deep breath.</p><p>"If there is anyone here with me, please show me a sign.”</p><p>Chanyeol kicks some dirt into the hole.</p><p>“Oh my god, what was that? Um… you know… I was kidding when I said I wanted a sign. I’m good if you don’t want to talk or do that again. Please don’t do that again.”</p><p>It takes all of Chanyeol’s (admittedly small) willpower not to laugh. Too bad he stood way too close to the edge of the hole and shook just a little too much trying to hold that laughter in. All Baekhyun felt was a rush of wind directly behind him before his friend hit the ground.</p><p>-</p><p>Baekhyun holds up the camera and looks directly into it, “Alright, it’s 1AM and we’re about to leave. We had planned to stay the night but somebody just had to fall and sprain his stupid wrist.” He turns to include a battered Chanyeol in the shot.</p><p>Chanyeol winces from the glare being sent his way and nervously waves to the camera. “What can I say? I fell too hard for Baekhyun.”</p><p>Baekhyun throws another rock at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&amp; thats that lmao !</p><p>Dudleytown really does exist in CT &amp; it's considered trespassing if you get into it without permission from Dark Entry Forest, Inc. (yes this is their name) since the late 90s due to the them closing it off (partly bcus the Blair Witch Proj. caused a jump in visits and in vandalism)-- so what baekhyun &amp; chanyeol did in this chapter .. dont do it LMAO</p><p>resources:<br/>https://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2002/10/1030_021030_BirdersJournal_2/</p><p>http://damnedct.com/dudleytown</p><p>https://maps.roadtrippers.com/stories/dudley-town</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the plan is to continue to do real places so i'll link my resources in case anyones interested after each chapter !</p><p>https://xojane.com/it-happened-to-me/eugene-o-neill-ghost-shelton-hall</p><p>https://bu.edu/today/2016/eugene-oneill-ghost/</p><p>https://wbur.org/news/2009/10/30/haunted-dorm</p><p>https://bu.edu/today/2009/haunted-by-eugene-o’neill/</p><p>https://bu.edu/today/2012/one-address-many-stories/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>